


After Moon

by NabongsBunny



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 3mix, Angst, F/F, Fluff, NaJeongChaeng, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NabongsBunny/pseuds/NabongsBunny
Summary: Nayeon and Jeongyeon adopt Chaeyoung





	After Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hope u enjoy this family au tho it has angst.

Nayeon and Jeongyeon were soulmates and they knew that. Well, everyone knew that actually, so it was no surprise they got married.

 

A year into their marriage, they were both living the life—stable jobs, happy marriage, supportive family and friends. They had nothing else to ask for.

 

But Jeongyeon had other plans. So on the eve of their anniversary, she led Nayeon to the room with her hands covering the latter’s eyes.

 

“Yoo Jeongyeon, what are you planning?” Nayeon inquired non-stop.

 

“Just walk. You’ll see what it is. Stop being impatient.” Jeongyeon groaned.

 

As they reached the living room, Nayeon’s feet hit a box. Jeongyeon removed her hands to let Nayeon see. It took Nayeon a good ten seconds to let her eyes adjust and land on the box her feet hit.

 

“What’s this?” she asked nervously.

 

Jeongyeon was just grinning widely. “Happy anniversary, baby.”

 

There seemed to be something moving inside the box. Nayeon recoiled at this but went down on her knees to check it out. As soon as she opened it, something fluffy popped out...or pupped out.

 

It was a puppy.

 

Nayeon just knelt for a few more seconds before picking up the puppy into her arms. When she turned to Jeongyeon, she was already in tears. “Let’s name him Kookeu!”

 

“That’s a cute name. Do you like him?” Jeongyeon left a kiss on Nayeon’s forehead.

 

“Of course! I love him already.” Nayeon said and rocked Kookeu in her arms. “How are you, baby?” she asked the puppy, whose tail was wagging.

 

“Am I being replaced?” Jeongyeon huffed as she booped Kookeu’s nose.

 

“We’ll see.” Nayeon teased.

—

 

Two years into their marriage, they were both living the life—stable jobs, happy marriage, supportive family and friends, and Kookeu. They had nothing else to ask for.

 

But Jeongyeon had other plans. So on the eve of their anniversary, she led Nayeon to the room with her hands covering the latter’s eyes.

 

“Did you get us another dog?” Nayeon had her arms outstretched, trying to part the air.

 

“What if I did?”

 

“Babe! Kookeu’s enough. He’s already peeing on the bed almost every week. I have to get the sheets laundered.” Nayeon complained.

 

“You won’t be saying that when you see Bbosong.”

 

“What? Who’s Bbosong?” Nayeon asked.

 

“Surprise!” Jeongyeon exclaimed and immediately set Nayeon free.

 

A tiny cloud ran up to them.

 

“Oh my god!” Nayeon squealed.

 

“What?” Jeongyeon asked nervously. Whenever Nayeon says ‘oh my god’ it could go both ways, and she honestly didn’t know what it meant this time.

 

“He’s so cute! Look at him! Are we keeping him?” Nayeon asked as she picked the little cloud up.

 

“I thought Kookeu was enough. Look at you making our baby jealous.” Jeongyeon pointed to Kookeu who was acting like a good boy by sitting and stretching his paw for a shake.

 

—

 

Three years into their marriage, they were both living the life—stable jobs, happy marriage, supportive family and friends, and Kookeu and Bbosong. They had nothing else to ask for.

 

But Jeongyeon had other plans. So on the morning of their anniversary, she took Nayeon out for a drive.

 

“So...no anniversary dog?” Nayeon teased Jeongyeon as she put her hand on top of Jeongyeon’s.

 

“You weren’t even open to having Bbosongie last year, and now you want another dog?” Jeongyeon tried to keep her eyes on the road, but she can see Nayeon doing cute faces on the side. “Do you want us to get hit or something? Stay still or we won’t get to your anniversary surprise.” Jeongyeon said.

 

“What?!”

 

“You heard me.”

 

“Baby! Now I can’t sit still. Yoo Jeongyeon tell me what the surprise is! Tell me now. You know how impatient I can get.”

 

“I know.” Jeongyeon smirked.

 

Nayeon kept whining but Jeongyeon wasn’t breaking this time.

 

“Im Nayeon I can’t stand you. I’m gonna kick you out of the car.”

 

“Im Nayeon I can’t stand you blah blah blah.” Nayeon tried immitating Jeongyeon, and ended up laughing at herself.

 

“I’m gonna tie you up and put duct tape on your mouth if you don’t shut up.”

 

“Oh. So we’re doing that for our anniversary? You could’ve told me in advance. I could’ve worn something nicer.” Nayeon wiggled her eyebrows and winked.

 

“What? No! We aren’t doing that.” Jeongyeon was flustered at Nayeon’s insinuation.

 

“Aww.” Nayeon pouted.

 

“You—just sit there. We’re near. Like 5 minutes.” Jeongyeon rolled her eyes.

 

“Okay, baby. I’ll be a good girl for you.” Nayeon put her hands on her lap and sat up straight.

 

“Nayeon!” Jeongyeon groaned.

 

“I’m just teasing!” Nayeon burst in laughter. “You’re so cute when you blush and get all riled up.” Her laugh was uncontrollable.

 

A few minutes later they arrive at a complex where Jeongyeon works in. She was now visibly nervous.

 

“We’re going to your work for our anniversary?” Nayeon complained.

 

“Stop being so annoying. I’m already nervous enough.” Jeongyeon said.

 

“Nervous because of?” Nayeon’s eyebrows furrowed. She instinctively took Jeongyeon’s hand into hers.

 

“Nothing, baby. Let’s go in?” She planted a kiss on Nayeon’s forehead and led her inside. “I’ll just do my rounds, okay?”

 

Nayeon nodded and didn’t ask further questions. She actually felt Jeongyeon’s nervousness. They walked with fingers intertwined, and Nayeon just let her wife guide her through the different corridors. They stopped when they reached the nursery.

 

“I brought you here before, right?” Jeongyeon looked at Nayeon over her shoulder.

 

“Yeah. The babies are too cute! Look!” Nayeon answered distractedly. She was admiring how cute the babies were. They looked so peaceful in their sleep, except for one whose eyes were barely open.

 

Jeongyeon noticed how Nayeon’s eyes landed on that baby, so she immediately pulled Nayeon inside, before she could even start asking questions.“Keep your voice down, baby.” Jeongyeon said as a precaution.

 

“Jeongyeon, I love you.” Nayeon tried saying in a whisper to test the loudness of her voice. “Is this noise level okay?”

 

Jeongyeon just smiled and gave an ‘okay’ sign.

 

They walked to the centre row. “Nayeon, say hi to baby Chaeyoung.” Jeongyeon said quietly.

 

“Hi, baby Chaeyoung!” Nayeon cooed at the baby whose eyes were already open and blinking.

 

The infant immediately smiled.

 

“She’s so cute!” Nayeon scrunched her nose and wanted to squeeze the baby’s cheeks.

 

“Little Chaeyoung right here is such a nice child. She rarely cries. Only does when she’s hungry or needs her diapers changed.” Jeongyeon smiled and adjusted the hood of Chaeyoung’s cloth to cover her ears better. “She lost her parents in an accident. The police were able to save her and they brought her here. She’s just a month old. We’ve been taking care of her for almost two months already, but no relatives showed up. We tried contacting everyone, but it seems like no one wants to take her in.”

 

“She’s so precious. And look at that little mole on her chin.” Nayeon was trying to contain her excitement and adoration.

 

Jeongyeon breathed heavily. “I’m actually the one directly in charge of taking care of her. My heart melted the moment she wrapped her hand around my finger. Nayeon, this baby is something. I—”

 

“Okay, sure.” Nayeon stood up straight and linked her arm Jeongyeon’s.

 

“W-What do you mean by that?” Jeongyeon was shaking a little bit.

 

“I’m okay with taking her in and raising her up as our own.” Nayeon beamed at Jeongyeon before resting her head on the doctor’s shoulder. “That’s why you brought me here, right?”

 

“I feel like crying. How did you know I was gonna ask that?” Jeongyeon was indeed on the verge of tears.

 

“You’ve been picking out baby girl clothes. I thought at first it was for Kookeu and Bbosong but neither of them are girls. Plus, you’ve been asking me hypothetical questions about adoption.” Nayeon giggled. “Besides, little Chaeyoung looks so adorable I’ll go mad if I leave her here knowing no one wants her.”

 

Nayeon bends to the baby’s level and gently strokes her belly. “You’re gonna have two moms now, little one. How do you feel about that?”

 

Chaeyoung just looked at Nayeon and blinked.

 

“She’s a baby. She can’t understand you.” Jeongyeon said and leveled with the baby too. “I’ll be your favourite mom, okay?” Jeongyeon tickled the baby’s sides, earning a toothless smile. “Oh! But it seems like she understood what her favourite mom said.”

 

Nayeon side-eyed Jeongyeon immediately and went to adore the baby again. She tried doing the peek-a-boo, but Chaeyoung ended up crying.

 

“Oh no, oh no, oh no! I made her cry!” Nayeon panicked.

 

Jeongyeon immediately picked Chaeyoung up and rocked her gently in her arms. Once the baby stopped crying, Jeongyeon transferred her to Nayeon’s arms.

 

“No, I might make her cry again.” Nayeon was hesitant, not wanting to break the baby’s peace.

 

“No, no. Baby, it’ll be fine.” Jeongyeon reassured Nayeon.

 

Once Chaeyoung was snuggly fit between Nayeon’s arms, she immediately fell asleep, slightly moving her head towards Nayeon’s bosom. “Oh my god, Jeongyeon she wants milk. I don’t have milk!”

 

Jeongyeon was just laughing at how panic-stricken Nayeon was.

 

“Nayeon, relax.” She walked towards a cupboard and pulled out a feeding bottle. She brought the bottle to Chaeyoung’s lips and the baby immediately started drinking from it.

 

It was such a pleasant sight seeing Nayeon carrying baby Chaeyoung in her arms while Jeongyeon was feeding her milk.

 

Immediately the day after, Nayeon and Jeongyeon processed the adoption papers. Though it took months before they were granted full custody of the baby, they already took her home, under Jeongyeon’s supervision as the head pediatrician.

 

Nayeon and Jeongyeon’s lives were complete before, but it seemed more complete now. All the sleepless nights were worth it for them. Though it gets tiring to wake up in the middle of the night to change diapers and make milk, the peaceful look on the baby’s sleeping face outweighs whatever tiredness they experienced.

 

Saying that Chaeyoung makes her mothers happy, is an understatement. She is their pride and joy; their happy pill; their sunshine and strength. Her aunties sometimes think that the child is just a little bit spoiled. Imagine being the only daughter of two women, so in love with each other, that their overflowing love pours unto you. Chaeyoung was lucky to have Nayeon and Jeongyeon as her parents, but Nayeon and Jeongyeon thought they were the luckiest to have the baby cub as their baby girl.

 

Chaeyoung grew up to be a polite and obedient child. Though she always joins Jeongyeon in pulling pranks against Nayeon, it can be said that Chaeyoung’s well-behaved. Apart from being well-mannered, the kid also turned out to be creative, to the point where she draws on the walls, despite Jeongyeon’s stern reminders. Nayeon always covers up for the cute drawings by telling Jeongyeon to just ‘appreciate abstract art’.

 

Chaeyoung would like drawing sessions with Nayeon, where she tries to guess what Nayeon was drawing, and vice versa.

 

“Come on, baby. I drew this cute animal. Tell Mama what it is.”

 

“A bear?” Chaeyoung looked confused.

 

“It’s Kookeu.” Nayeon pouted.

 

“Mama, it doesn’t look like Kookeu.” The child replied honestly, and she shook her head in dismay.

 

“Mama’s hurt.” Nayeon pretended to cry, but she got attacked with the little one’s kisses. Both of them fall to the ground laughing. “Now, what did you draw?”

 

“Guess! Guess!”

 

“Is it you, your Mommy, and me?” Nayeon pretended not to know what it was although that’s the only thing Chaeyoung knows how to draw apart from strawberries.

 

“How did you know, Mama? You’re so smart. I wanna be like you when I grow up!”

 

“Then you should start drinking your milk.” Nayeon laughed and patted Chaeyoung’s head endearingly.

 

—

 

Little Chaeyoung’s favourite ride is Jeongyeon’s shoulders. She would always squeal happily when she gets tossed high up in the air and Jeongyeon would catch her and let her ride om her shoulders.

 

“Higher!” Chaeyoung squealed.

 

“No, baby. Your Mama will get mad at me.” Jeongyeon said as she caught the baby in her arms.

 

“Then let’s not tell Mama.” Chaeyoung put her poiner finger on her lip.

 

“Baby, we shouldn’t keep secrets from Mama.” Jeongyeon can already hear Nayeon’s nagging about how it’s dangerous to throw their daughter several feet up in the air.

 

“Mommy, please.” Chaeyoung pouted. “Eommaaaaa” she added for extra effect.

 

“You can’t get what you want by acting cute.” Jeongyeon laughed.

 

“Mama does it and you give her what she wants.” Chaeyoung pouted again and blinked her eyes several times.

 

“You’re really Im Nayeon’s daughter.” Jeongyeon whispered to herself before preparing to launch Chaeyoung into the air.

 

—

 

“Where are going?” Chaeyoung inquisitively asked her moms.

 

“It’s a surprise, baby.” Nayeon told their daughter.

 

“Are we there yet?” The child asked again.

 

“Not yet, tiger.” Nayeon smiled back at Chaeyoung who was securely tucked in the child’s seat.

 

“Are you excited?” Jeongyeon hyped her up.

 

“Yes, Mommy! Are we there yet?”

 

Nayeon and Jeongyeon just shook their heads, and Jeongyeon gave her wife a knowing look, as if saying ‘she got it from you’.

 

They distracted Chaeyoung by playing nursery rhymes, and the child just zoned out into clapping and dancing in her seat.

 

Upon reaching their destination, Nayeon unbuckled Chaeyoung’s safety belts while Jeongyeon pulled their little girl out.

 

“We’re going stargazing tonight!” Nayeon clapped and showed Chaeyoung their tents.

 

Jeongyeon set out a mat on the grass where the three of them later sat on to watch the stars.

 

“They’re glow-ins!” Chaeyoung mumbled, remembering the glow-in-the-dark stickers her parents put up in her room.

 

“They’re real stars, baby.” Nayeon smiled at her.

 

“The moon looks beautiful tonight, doesn’t it, Nayeon?” Jeongyeon said as she slid her arm around Nayeon’s waist, earning her a kiss.

 

Chaeyoung screamed and covered her eyes while her moms laughed. To distract herself, she just turned around to look at the moon.

 

“I want the moon! Mommy get it for me please?” Chaeyoung broke her moms’ trance.

 

“I’ll get it for you someday, baby.” Jeongyeon laughed.

 

“I wanna go to the moon!” she excitedly shared to her parents.

 

“You wanna be an astronaut?” Jeongyeon ruffled Chaeyoung’s hair and took the little one to her lap.

 

“Wh-wh-what’s an a-asterbot?” Chaeyoung had a difficulty pronouncing it.

 

“It’s a person who goes to the moon.” Nayeon smiled at the young one and kissed her cheek.

 

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Chaeyoung spent all night talking about how she wanted to be one.

 

The rest of the month, Chaeyoung never shut up about being an ‘asterbot’.

 

—

 

“Chaeng, who’s your favourite mom?” Nayeon asks the five-year-old as she was doodling with her new set of crayons.

 

“The one who’ll give me chocolate and toys.” She beamed.

 

“Oh no. You don’t choose someone just because they give you something, baby.” Nayeon said as she took out a pack of mini-bites of chocolate.

 

“Chaengie, come to Mommy. We’ll play in the park with your toys.” Jeongyeon bribed.

 

Jihyo shook her head from a distance. “Your child’s smart. She knows how to get the best of both worlds.”

 

“She got it from me.” Jeongyeon said proudly.

 

“I think she got it from Nayeon.” Jihyo responded by pointing to Chaeyoung, now walking towards a clapping Nayeon.

 

Little Chaeyoung took Nayeon’s face in her little hands and kissed her cheek. “I love you, Mama.”

 

Jeongyeon rolled her eyes and joined the mother and child. “I’m sad you didn’t choose me.” she feigned hurt.

 

“I’ll choose you tomorrow, Mommy. I promise.” Chaeyoung smiled and gave Jeongyeon two thumbs up with a matching smile, exposing her incomplete set of teeth.

 

—

 

“Mama, when’s Mommy coming home? She promised we’ll play with legos. I promised her also that she’ll by my favourite mom tonight.” Chaeyoung asked Nayeon, as she propped her elbows on the window sill, on the lookout for her mother’s arrival.

 

“Soon, baby. Just wait. For now, you can start packing up your crayons.”

 

“Okay, Mama.” The five-year-old responded cheerfully as she hopped off the small platform to clean up her drawings.

 

Chaeyoung fell asleep waiting that night. Nayeon on the other hand, lost all sleep.

 

But it wasn’t just sleep Nayeon lost.

 

—

 

“Mama, where’s Mommy?” Chaeyoung yawned and rubbed her eyes. She then saw Nayeon crying. “Mama, are you crying?”

 

“No, baby. Mama’s not crying.” Nayeon hugged her little one. “Auntie Jihyo will bring you to school today, okay? Mama has to go somewhere.”

 

Chaeyoung just nodded and wrapped her tiny hand around Nayeon’s finger. “I love you, Mama. You’re my favourite today.” she giggled.

 

—

 

It has been a week and Chaeyoung has been looking for her mom. While Nayeon was preparing dinner, Chaeyoung took Nayeon’s phone from her bag and started playing with it.

 

She dialed Jihyo.

 

“Hello? Nayeon? Is everything okay there?” Jihyo answered the call immediately.

 

“Hi Auntie Jihyo!” Chaeyoung greeted her cheerfully.

 

“Oh. Hi Chaeng-chaeng!” Jihyo sounded surprised it was the child who called her. “Why are you calling?”

 

“Is Mommy with you? I haven’t seen her for so long and I miss her already.”

 

Jihyo was speechless. She didn’t know how to respond to the dear child.

 

“Chaeyoung?” Jihyo heard Nayeon’s voice in the background. “Did you take my phone?” Nayeon immediately grabbed her phone from her daughter’s little hands to see if she had called someone.

 

“I’m so sorry, Ji. Chaeyoung misdialed you.” Nayeon said apologetically.

 

“I don’t think she did. She was looking for her mom.” Jihyo replied gloomily. “Nayeon, I think it’s time to tell her. She deserves to know.”

 

Nayeon suddenly broke into sobs. “I don’t think I can. I-I-I can’t.” she tried to turn around to hide her tears from the toddler, but it was too late. She then felt arms and legs wrapping around her leg.

 

Chaeyoung was clinging to her and laughing. “Mama, look. I’m koala!”

 

Nayeon immediately sucked her tears up and tried to raise her leg, earning a giggle from her little koala. “Come give Mama a hug.”

 

And Chaeyoung immediately tried to climb up Nayeon. She used her tiny palms to wipe Nayeon’s tears away.

 

“Baby, I’m gonna have to tell you something, okay? But promise Mama you’ll be brave.” Nayeon starts briefing Chaeyoung. She took a deep breath. “Chaeyoung, Mommy’s not coming back for now.” Nayeon said silently, as she tightened her hold on Chaeyoung to cradle her.

 

“But why?” Chaeyoung tried to put on a brave face but she can’t help but cry this time. She was never one to cry. She was tough. Jeongyeon taught her how to be tough.

 

Nayeon was a preschool teacher. She was used to teaching toddlers about colours and shapes and numbers. But never about death.

 

She was speechless for a while. “Your Mommy’s traveling to the moon. And it takes very long to go there.”

 

“Mommy’s an asterbot?” Chaeyoung said in between her sobs.

 

“Yes, baby. Exactly. Mommy became an asterbot.” Nayeon pressed her forehead against her daughter’s.

 

“But I miss Mommy. Why did she go to the moon without us?”

 

“I miss her too, baby. But Mommy went there to get the moon for us.” Nayeon tried to fake a smile.

 

“How-how long will Mommy be there?”

 

“For a long time, baby.”

 

“How do I tell her I miss her?” Chaeyoung’s eyebrows furrowed.

 

Nayeon walked to the nearest window, with Chaeyoung clinging unto her neck. “See the moon? Mommy’s there now.”

 

They looked at the cresent moon. It never looked more than a smile.

 

Chaeyoung waved at the moon. “Mommy!” she squealed. “Eomma!” she squealed one more time. “Mama, can Mommy hear me?”

 

Nayeon immediately came up with something. “Yes, Chaeyoung. But I’m gonna show you how to make sure Mommy knows you miss her.”

 

She took out a piece of paper and grabbed some of Chaeyoung’s crayons. “Here. Write a letter to your mom. You can draw for her if you want to! I’ll write her a letter too.”

 

Chaeyoung scribbled on the paper with her cute handwriting and doodles, not minding how she misspelled some words.

 

Moomy I lov3 yuo!!! ♥️. Please come back zoon i promise to be a good girl. 🌙

 

Nayeon wrote her own too. Once the two were done writing, Nayeon leaves Chaeyoung for a while to go to the kitchen. She then takes out a stove lighter.

 

“Chaeyoung, I’m gonna show you a magic trick, but promise me you’ll never touch this. Mommy told me to tell you not to touch it.” Nayeon warned her daughter.

 

Chaeyoung, being the obedient daughter that she is, just nodded.

 

Nayeon took Chaeyoung’s hand and led her out of the house. She knelt to level with Chaeyoung. “Mama’s gonna do magic so our letters reach Mommy. Make sure to cover your nose.”

 

Nayeon takes the letters and sets them on fire. The light emitted from the burning amused Chaeyoung.

 

“Where are the letters, Mama?” Her eyes were wide with curiosity as she tried searching for the pieces of paper that now turned to ash.

 

“They got delivered to Mommy already.” Nayeon smiled and tried to fan away the smoke.

 

Chaeyoung looked satisfied and started yawning. It was a signal for her bedtime. Nayeon saw this and took Chaeyoung to bes that instant.

 

As her daughter fell asleep soundly, she left a kiss on the little one’s forehead. She settled herself beside Chaeyoung’s bed, knowing very well she won’t be able to handle the empty room without Jeongyeon. “What do I do without you now, Yoo Jeongyeon?” she cried into her pillow.

 

The next day, Chaeyoung woke up crying.

 

“What is it, baby?” Nayeon sat up straight.

 

“The moon’s gone. Mommy’s gone.” Chaeyoung was sobbing uncontrollably.

 

“No, baby. She’ll be back tonight. You’ll see the moon tonight.” Nayeon threw herself on Chaeyoung to hug her.

 

“But why does the moon leave?” The little one started calming down.

 

“It doesn’t leave. It’s just there but you can’t see.” Nayeon replied.

 

“Like Mommy?”

 

“Yes, like Mommy.”

 

“Why isn’t the moon showing up?” Chaeyoung asked.

 

“So you always miss it in the morning.” Was the only thing Nayeon was able to utter.

 

—

 

A year later, Chaeyoung started getting more creative. Since they had a class about origami, she asked her teacher how to fold paper planes.

 

Nayeon noticed how she would write letters and fold them into paper planes and run to the window to throw them.

 

“Will Mommy get them even without your magic, Mama?” Chaeyoung asked Nayeon, wondering if her letters would het through even without the lighter.

 

“Of course, baby. There’s a lot of different ways to send your messages to Mommy.”

 

Chaeyoung looked satisfied with her paper planes.

 

That same night, when Chaeyoung was sleeping already, Nayeon got down to collect the paper planes the child threw out.

 

She collected them and unfolded all the planes individually to read them.

 

Hi, Mommy! Do you miss us already? I’m taking good care of Mama for you so you better come back soon. My writing’s better now.

 

Mommy, I miss you. How is it going to the moon? I don’t want you to get it for us anymore. Please come back. I love you.

 

Another year has passed.

 

Hi Mommy. I really miss you. Please come back soon. I miss you badly. Mama misses you too. So much. She cries herself to sleep.

 

Mommy, please come back. I’m so sorry for asking you to get the moon for me. I don’t want it anymore. I want you back.

 

Happy birthday, Mommy. I hope you’re having fun up there with asterbots. Although we can’t meet now, I know we’ll meet again someday.

 

And another year.

 

Mommy, I learned that it’s A-S-T-R-O-N-A-U-T and not asterbot. Remembering you makes me smile today. I miss your jokes and laughs. Come back soon please. I love you.

 

You’re my favourite mom today, but Mama said you can be my favourite everyday. I miss you. I hope we’ll be together soon. Mama wants to be by your side. I love you.

 

And several years. Chaeyoung was a teenager now.

 

Mommy, I don’t even know if you really get these. It’s quite childish I still write to you, but I still do in hopes you actually get to read these. Love you.

 

I miss you, Mommy. I miss your face. I’m forgetting how you look like so you better come back already. Mama misses you so much. I don’t think she’s ever handled you leaving, well. Love you.

 

And a few more years passed.

 

Why did you have to leave us? That’s selfish. You didn’t even say goodbye. I hate you.

 

I’m so sorry. Please come back. I didn’t mean that, mom. I love you.

 

Mommy, it’s hard these days. I just wanna hear your laughter again. I can’t prank Mama alone. Come back please. I think I’ve dried my tears out already.

 

And another year.

Chaeyoung learned how to do Nayeon’s magic trick.

 

She sat on the rooftop, gazing at the melancholic moon. She took out her own lighter and lit up a stick of paper between her fingers.

 

“How many more cigarettes do I need to light up just to have you back? I miss you, Mommy.” she breathed out the words as she breathed in the heavy taste of tobacco to fill her lungs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Follow me @NabongsBunny on twt hehe


End file.
